frighteningpastafandomcom-20200214-history
You Are What You Eat
Glenda was a grumpy and unhappy woman who always hated her youngest son, Joe Winko, for many reasons. She was always annoyed by his bubbly and outgoing personality, and his witty jokes that he’d tell that she never found funny. He always was known for dressing in loud, red or pink flamboyant clothing, which always embarrassed Glenda whenever she was out in public with him. Every time Glenda had guest over for dinner, Joe would always talk to them and literally dominate the conversation. He’d always brag about how well he was at playing video games, how he was an expert at hula-hooping, his likes on his Facebook page, or his subscribers on YouTube. But what Glenda hated most about her son, was his eyes… To this day, she still remembers them… They were bright green like emeralds. Everyone else in her family, including herself, had black or plain colored eyes. Joe’s older siblings were even jealous of him because of this. All Glenda thought about was Joe’s eyes. How shiny, bright, and dazzling there were. She’d always ask herself, “Where did he get those eyes? Why did he get those eyes!? He’s such a disgrace to me and my family. I wish I would have never brought him into this world! He doesn’t belong here…” Her rage built even stronger evey time she thought of Joe’s eyes… Joe woke up that warm summer morning, wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts, a few wrist bands, and his Native American arrowhead necklace. He stepped inside the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. Figuring that he needed a new Facebook picture, Joe pulled out his ipod touch and took photo of himself standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off. Little did he know, this would be the last picture of him ever taken (besides his autopsy shots). After making his way downstairs, he sat down at the breakfast table, where he noticed a bowl of cereal prepared. Standing ahead of him at the sink, was his mother, Glenda. She was dressed in a pink robe and had her back turned towards him while she was washing the dishes. “Good morning Mom,” Joe spoke in his typical cheerful voice. “Hi…” Glenda snared at him, softly. “Thanks so much for making me a bowl of cereal,” Joe replied back in his bubbly voice, “This is my favorite too, fruit loops.” Glenda felt herself becoming very annoyed, she snared back at him softly, “Yeah, whatever Joe…” Joe dipped his spoon into the cereal and started eating a couple spoonfuls of it. To his surprise, it had a slightly unusual taste, but he ignored it and swallowed it anyway. Out of nowhere, he felt an excruciating pain in his gut. It felt like his intestines were being twisted and ripped apart inside. His whole body started quivering, and his heart began thumping fast and unusually hard. Veins budged out of his skin which had quickly faded to a deathly pale color. Without control, Joe started retching as blood drained out of his eyes. Blood then shot of Joe’s mouth as he fell to the floor quivering. Glenda then turned around and stared down at Joe as he lied on the floor. Twitching and coughing up large amounts of blood. The once energetic and lively boy was now on the floor with his skin faded to gray with his lips and face dried up to flakes of dead skin. His bulging eyes, which use to be a bright green, where now stained with blood shots and tears. Joe finally found enough strength to speak… “M-M-Mom! Help me! What’s h-h-h-happen-ing to me!” Glenda’s smile grew even wider, “I thought fruit loops were your favorite Joe,” she spoke in a jokester voice, “You always bragged about it ALL the time.” More blood streamed out of Joe’s mouth. His voice grew weaker and faint. “Wh-why w-w-won’t you h-h-help me?” he spoke through his intense pain and streaming tears combined with his blood. Glenda grinned and spoke in a calm optimistic voice, “Because sweetie… You are what you eat: Nothing but a waste of blood and guts that makes everyone sick. But now, it’s our lucky day. We won’t have to deal with you ever again.” Glenda then let out a long, evil, and eerie laugh witch echoed through Joe’s mind. Joe made one last retching noise with his mouth, and spat out a quart of blood along with pieces of his internal organs. He then stopped twitching, and lied there silent and still. Joe’s body was later taken to a morgue that morning and an autopsy was performed. The corner said that Joe had died from an unusual chemical meltdown in his body, but no trace of anything was found in his corpse. Joe’s death was ruled out to be a natural cause and the case was closed without any investigation being pursued. After everyone forgot about Joe’s tragic death, many people began to notice how jolly and cheerful Glenda had become… Category:Murder